johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Page 2: The Outworld Tournament
Mortal Kombat 2 (Arcade, 1993) Story Earthrealm has won the proposed Tournament as Liu Kang defeats the tournament's sponsor: Shang Tsung. Now, Outworld's Emperor: Shao Kahn proposed to Raiden to have him and his Earthrealm warriors that survived the tournament to participate in his own Tournament in Outworld, but what the warriors don't know that this tournament is actually a trap set by Shang Tsung to lure the Earthrealm warriors to their deaths. They must be careful. Gameplay Along with some new characters such as Jax, Kung Lao, Kitana, Mileena, Baraka. There are some other features that are new to the game. Apart from Fatalities, you can also perform Babalities where you can turn your opponent into a baby, and if you don't want to vanquish your opponent, you can perform something called a Friendship. There are also offical environmental Fatalities where you can uppercut your opponent into a field of overhead spikes or another Pit. Reception The game along with it's predecessor, got equal controversy and admiration. But it's when the game became available on home consoles is where the real controversy began. It's one of the main reasons for the ESRB. Trivia * The reason for the Babalities and Friendship moves was the developers' reaction to the negative backlash it received from people regarding to the game's violence. * Jax was originally going to be depicted as a Kickboxer. But because he would look familiar to some characters from Street Fighter ''such as ''Dee Jay and Sagat, ''his appearance was changed to a Professional Wrestler. On top of that Jax's Motion Actor: ''John Parrish accidentally kept ripping the outfit of the Kickboxer. * When fighting in the Pit 2 stage, you'll see 2 fighters fighting in the background. Their names are Hornbuckle ''and ''Blaze respectively. They're altered sprites of Liu Kang. * For promotional reasons, the Arcade was going to have a commercial for an unreleased Midway game themed the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). But because the game never came off the ground, the commercial was scrapped but remained in the game's code. ** There was in fact a smaller commercial regarding to the promotional comic book and Compact Disk in the game's attract mode. * Raiden has an unused set of sprites regarding to a scrapped Fatality. A similar fatality would be used for Mortal Kombat 4. * Kintaro was originally going to look like a Tiger-like being before being made into a Shokan (like Goro). He was also originally going to be a playable character. * There is a game of Pong that players can play once they played 250 matches in the game. The game will continue until one player scores 7 points before the game will return to normal. * When the game was released in Japan. The game received a lot of heavy censorship, the blood was re-colored to Green and when a character is about to perform a Fatality, the screen will turn black & white. * In the Sega Genesis version, Raiden has an unused Fatality called a Fergality which he turns his defeated opponent into a miniature version of Fergus McGovern: who was the CEO of Probe game development, who also has a cameo in the Genesis version of the first game. * Like with Reptile in the first game, the secret characters: Smoke, Jade ''and ''Noob Saibot shout out quotes before fights. Jade has some of the more peculiar ones as one of her quotes says "Chun who?" which is a crack on Chun-Li from Street Fighter, ''and another one says "Bring on Kano and Sonya." who make cameos but aren't playable in the game. ''One of Smoke's qoutes is "Ermac who?" which refers to Ermac: the mysterious Ninja character from the first game that didn't make an official appearance until ''Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3. ''